The Kitsune and the Bat Girl
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Originally a oneshot in 2009 now being Rebooted in 2013. A Naruto and Rouge Centric story. A what if possibility. What if the Sage of Six Paths attempted other methods to seal the Juubi before the Moon? When Naruto finds himself in a strange new world and form he finds himself racing against time to find out the truth of his people's history.


The Kitsune and the Bat Girl

0

NarutoxRouge

0

Author's Note

0

This is was originally an Offshoot of a story known as Chaos Users. Since I've gone so long without updating so many of these stories I'm rebooting most of them. I'm hoping people will enjoy the updated versions of my stories seeing as some of them will be touched up by a style that's been refined over three years.

Anyway I decided to reboot this story with its own continuity of sorts. I hope you guys enjoy it. It's going to be the first of over a 100 of my old stories that I decided to fix up and redo since my writing ability has proven since most of these were conceived.

0

Story Start

0

Night Babylon was a lit with the usual night life of any popular district. Central City's own neon-lit nightlife district themed with people that filled its stores, bars, and casinos. One place in particular was the ever popular Club Rouge.

Said owner of the Establishment, an anthropomorphic bat by the name of Rouge was currently standing behind the bar. Every so often she was steal glances at the door and clock of her establishment. It was a slow night and with the barkeep having called in sick Rouge took to making drinks, but her mind drifted elsewhere.

"Waiting for somebody Rouge?" A voice suddenly asked jarring the bat-woman out of her thoughts. It was none other than her partner Topaz. Topaz like herself was an agent of GUN, In her twenties with short sandy hair piercing blue eyes. When Rouge was initially 'recruited' for Gun Topaz was assigned as her handler. As time went on the two grew a grudging respect for each other when formed into friendship.

''Huh? What makes you say that?'' The bat girl responded unusually subdued.

"Well for one you keep gazing at both the door and clock meaning you're waiting for someone and expecting them at a certain time. Not to mention your outfit is a bit show even for you." Topaz simply explained.

Rouge's outfit was definitely a knock out. Her top was that of a nice orchid shade, cut off at the shoulders and teased a nice view of her ample cleavage. She was also wearing a black silky skirt that came a few inches above her knees and to finish it her shoes were black stiletto heels. ''So who's the lucky guy?'' Topaz asked.

Just before the Jewel hunter could answer known other than Naruto Uzumaki walked in. He wore a black dress shirt and matching slacks. Naruto was not the dressy sort of type so his outfits were usually plain. The kitsune did a quick scan of the club before his eyes settled on Rouge. He was giving her a appraisal and the look in his eyes insinuated that he approved. ''Oh I see,'' The blonde said with a sly smile. ''Planning on getting lucky?''

"Maybe if you loosen up a bit old lady you might find yourself with a gentleman caller." Topaz scowled at the old name. It was what Rouge had dubbed her when they first started working together. ''Naruto and I are just business partners who are just happening to take a night off and unwind.''

''Right and since when do you dress like that for your friends?'' The woman gestured to Rouge's outfit.

Before Rouge could answer Naruto made his way over to the bar greeted them.

''Hello Rouge, Topaz,'' He greeted them with a charming smile.

''Hello Naruto…Anyway I got to run, have fun you two,'' Topaz said as Rouge rolled her eyes as the GUN agent left.

''Hey there handsome, looking good.'' Rouge said with a toothy smile as she gave him a once over. Naruto was definitely a very handsome Kitsune.

''You're looking pretty good yourself beautiful.'' He praised her.

Rouge nodded, accepting the compliment as they began chatting casually. ''So how have you been?''

''I been pretty good…it's just been boring around here lately.'' Soon the light began to dim as a song started to play. ''Care to join me for a dance?'' He suddenly said taking her hand.

"You just wanted to hold my hand, don't you?" She said giving him a flirty smile.

''Who knows…that might not be the only thing I want to hold,'' He said licking her lips causing her to blush.

''Ok…if you think you can keep up.'' She said leading him to the dance floor.

They moved into the middle of the crowd and started grooving to the song. Unknown to Rouge it was all part of Naruto's plan. Lately the jewel thief had been on his mind and he could only reflect on their relationship together.

He watched as her hips shook hypnotically before him grooving to each beat of the song. Her backside was shapely and looked delectable like a peace not to mention there was something about her tail. During the course of the song they slowly moved towards each other.

''You're keeping up pretty well!'' Rouge shouted over the music.

"Thanks, if business tanks you definitely have what it takes to be a dancer,'' He said as he gripped her hips. Both of them grew heating as their bodies messed together. Rouge moved her arms back and wrapped them around Naruto head as she continued sensually grinding on him.

''Rouge,'' He called out to her catch her attention. She was quite surprise when he leaned in towards her. She could feel her heart beat and he skin shivered. She closed her eyes and leaned in as well. As their lips connected their tongues danced as they explored each other's mouth. Their moans were covered by the loud beat of the song. After a few moments their lips parted as they looked in each other's eyes. It was that moment when something formed between the two.


End file.
